¡Sonrie! Es tu cumpleaños
by AnimeATO
Summary: No tenía idea de que hacia allí, solamente estaba sentado, mirando a su alrededor. La gente corría desde un lugar al otro como si su vida se fuera en ello, como si aquello que ocurriría fuera a ser el acontecimiento más importante de todos. [Reto Cumpleaños: Web AnimeATO]


**Serie**:Avatar la leyenda de Aang

**Autor: **xXKushinaxx/Miika

**Personaje: **Zuko (Zutara)

**Reto:** Cumpleaños

* * *

**¡Sonrie! Es tu cumpleaños**

**.**

_Hasta los señores del fuego celebran su cumpleaños_

**.**

El chillido que llego a sus oídos fue suficiente como para sacarle un nuevo bufido de fastidio.

No tenía idea de que hacia allí, solamente estaba sentado, mirando a su alrededor. La gente corría desde un lugar al otro como si su vida se fuera en ello, como si aquello que ocurriría fuera a ser el acontecimiento más importante de todos.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, mirando sus puños cerrados fijamente.

Tal vez estar molesto por eso no tenía sentido, después de todo, aquel era un día especial ¿No? Era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando nació, el día de su nombre, el día más importante para todo el mundo.

No supo si el gruñido que surgió desde lo profundo de su garganta fue él o su propio subconsciente recordándole que aquello era una celebración sin sentido y estúpida. ¡No había tiempo para estar festejando! Había, por mucho margen de diferencia, cosas mucho más importantes y relevantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Hasta donde él sabía, todos los grandes señores pasaban sin más sus días de nacimiento cuando se encontraban en medio del caos de la batalla o pos batalla, del rugir de los guerreros enfrentándose. A ninguno le importaba si era su cumpleaños o no, más importaba lograr derrotar al enemigo, destruir su formación, asesinar a sus soldados y hacerse con la victoria o bien, calmar a todos después de todo aquello.

No pudo evitar apretar los puños y los dientes.

Tenía tantas ganas de quemar toda esa indumentaria que estaban creando a su alrededor en aquel momento.

Sabía que una sola y certera llamarada serían suficientes para asustarlos. Sabia, también, que en circunstancias normales con solo emitir unas cuantas palabras podría librarse de todo eso.

Lastimosamente había un pero –porque todo en la vida tiene un pero, de lo contrario, no sería vida realmente-

Su mujer estaba allí, mandando todo, ordenando los lugares, dejando todo completamente perfecto para su celebración, y bueno, él era extraño en su tipo y realmente no le importaba mucho dejarla ser feliz y hacer sus cosas.

Que caso tenía contradecir a la susodicha a estas alturas. No ganaba nada, y sinceramente, podía perder demasiado como ella se enojara. Aún tenía en mente  
aquella ocasión donde la contradijo y terminó recibiendo unos cuantos latigazos de agua control y por si fuera poco, también terminó sin poder dormir en la misma recámara. Debía admitir que la idea de dormir nuevamente a las afueras le generaba bastante pánico y dolor en el orgullo.

Suspiró y se recargó en uno de sus brazos, tal vez debería relajarse, después de todo, para bien o para mal, el pos guerra por lo ocurrido durante 100 años no iba a cambiar solo porque él se obligara a analizarlo un día más.

Miro su pelo castaño moverse con ella a medida que hacia agua control para ordenar el lugar, escuchó su risita cuando volteo a mirarle con sus ojos castaños y se le acercó corriendo.

**-¡Zuko sonríe que es tu cumpleaños!-**

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Te saluda la Web AnimeATO!**

Si has llegado hasta aqui, significa que esta historia ha captado tu atención o gusto. Tanto el autor como nuestra Web se siente agradecida por ello. ¡Esta historia participa dentro de un reto de nuestro Foro (AnimeATO) y nos complace saber tu opinión de esta historia!

¿Deseas apoyar a este autor? Entonces solo debes registrarte en nuestra Web y votar por la historia una vez comience la votación a fin de mes. ¿Deseas participar? ¡Entonces eres bienvenido! Solamente debes registrarte en la web, seguir las bases y postear tu historia donde corresponda. Si tienes dudas puedes contactarnos por MP, además de que los links correspondientes están en nuestro perfil. Podrás ganar premios en firmas, stamps, userbars y cosas internas de nuestra comunidad

** Bases del Reto**

**- La historia puede ser de cualquier serie y/o pareja/personaje. (Incluso original)**

**- ****Puede ser un Oneshot, drabble ó Fic completo.**

**- La temática debe ser de cumpleaños.**

**- Tienen hasta el Fin de mes para postear. (Julio)**

_**¡Te estamos esperando!**_


End file.
